Sister XXX
by Lentou
Summary: Gak tau mau bikin summary kayak apa... Baca aja ! Don't Like don't read ! Untuk anak di bawah umur, dilarang baca !


SISTER XXX

Rate : M

.

.

.

Sumarry : Krik... krik... gak tau mau bikin summary kayak apa.. Penasaran baca aja ! Don't like don't read.

.

.

Disclamier : I don't own Ore ga imouto ga konnani kawaii !

.

No comment, and enjoy reading !

08.00 PM

" Tadaima " ucap seorang pria sembari melepas sepatu nya di teras.

" Okaeri onii-chan.. " Balas seseorang sambil memegang sebuah kaset bercover anime " Onii-chan sudah makan malam ? " Tanya nya

" Belum.. perut ku sudah sangat lapar. " balas pria yang dipanggil onii-chan itu sambil berjalan kearah adik nya

" Oh ya, ayah dan ibu pergi selama 3 hari untuk berlibur... " kata adik nya,

" APA !? " Ucap nya kaget dengan mata nya yang membulat dan mulutnya yang terbuka.

" Ya.. Aku baru diberi tau saat pulang sekolah tadi.. Hanya ada semur sisa kemaren, dan tadi sudah ku habiskan. " Kata nya, sambil berjalan meninggalakan onii-chan nya yang terbelalak kaget.

Kirino Kosaka, ya, itulah nama adik Kyousuke Kosaka. Kyousuke menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar mandi. Badan nya terbaring lelah dikasur, dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah nya. ' Ayah dan ibu pergi... hah... ' Pikirnya sembari menutup kedua matanya. 'Aku dan Kirino bakal sendirian selama 3 hari ini... ' pikirnya lagi. ' Tunggu..' Matanya terbuka dengan cepat, dan segera berpikir lagi ' Sendirian, dirumah, tanpa ada siapapun.. Berarti...' Kyousuke menunjukan senyum penuh arti, dan segera bangkit dari kasurnya.

08.25 PM

" Tok tok tok "

Suara pintu yang terketok. " Kirino, bolehkah aku masuk ? " tanya Kyousuke

" Ya.. " balas Kirino yang sedang asyik berbaring di kasurnya sambil membaca manga kesukaan nya.

" CKLEK " Bunyi pintu terbuka, dan tampaklah sang kakak Kyousuke yang belum mengganti seragam nya, sambil menunjukan wajah penuh artinya.

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Kirino

" Ada hal yang perlu ku bicarakan.. " balas nya, sembari menutup pintu, lalu berjalan untuk duduk di ujung kasur adik nya

" Hal apa ? " Tanya Kirino lagi dengan masih fokus pada manga nya. Dengan tiba-tiba Kyousuke menyerang Kirino, dengan membuat adik nya menghadap ke arah Kyousuke dengan wajah bingung sekaligus kaget. " A..apa yang kau lakukan baka onii-chan ! " Bentak sang adik dengan sedikit meronta. Namun sayang hal itu sia-sia saja, Kyousuke telah menggemgam erat kedua pergelangan Kirino dan mengunci tubuh nya agar tak bisa bergerak bebas.

Senyuman mengerikan terpampang di wajah sang kakak, dan membuat Kirino merasakan suatu firasat buruk. " A-ada apa dengan mu ? " Tanya Kirino dengan takut

" Kau tau ayah dan ibu sedang pergi.. Dan karna itu aku bebas melakukan berbagai hal.. Termasuk memakan mu" Jawab sang kakak dengan wajah penuh artinya dan senyum licik. Kirino merinding dan mulai merasakan takut. " Ti-tidak ! Lepaskan aku baka onii-chan ! " Bentak nya dengan kembali meronta-ronta seperti kuda.

Kedua pergelangan nya di cengkram dengan kuat dan dengan tiba-tiba Kyousuke mencium bibir mungil milik adik nya

" Nnh... Nnh.. Nnh.. Nnh.. Naah.. O..nii-chan.. Nnh... He..Nnh.. n..ti..ka.. Nnh... n... " pinta sang adik dengan terbata-bata dan bibirnya yang masih dilumat oleh Kyousuke.

Dihentikan nya ciuman penuh nafsu itu, dan berkata " Buka mulut mu.. " perintah Kyousuke. Kirino dengan ragu-ragu membuka sedikit mulut nya, dan langsung di terjang oleh Kyousuke. " Nnh ! Nh... Mmh... " desah Kirino. Lidah sang kakak bermain-main di dalam mulut kecil Kirino. Lidah mereka saling bersentuhan dan kemudian bergulat. Kirino dengan pasrah mengikuti permainan sang kakak. Lidah nya di kulum dan membuat Kirino mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nya " Nnh.. Nnh.. Naah.. haah.. Ahn.. Ah.. Nn.. Nnaah... puah.. Fuah... " Ketika di rasa pasokan udara kedua nya telah habis, Kyousuke dengan terpaksa melepas ciuman panas mereka, dan terlihat seutas saliva diujung lidah mereka.

" Lidah mu.. sangat nakal.. " Ujar Kyousuke dengan senyum licik nya.

Ujung jari telunjuk nya, menyentuh bibir lembut dan kecil Kirino. Spontan, Kirino membuka mulutnya. Lidah nya bermain-main dengan jari telunjuk Kyousuke. Menjlatnya, mengulum, dan membuat suara decakan nikmat. Kyousuke tersenyum licik dan berkata " Anak pintar.. " setelah berkata demikian, Kyousuke meremas kedua dada Kirino yang masih terbalut piyama pink dengan motif bunga sakura. " Mmm... Aah... Ah.. Jangan sentuh aku seperti itu onii-chan... " Ujar Kirino dengan wajah memerah dan desahan erotisnya.

" kenapa tidak ? Bukan kah ini terasa nikmat ? " Ucap Kyousuke dengan masih meremas-remas kedua buah dada yang berukuran b cup itu. " Nnh.. Naah ! Aahn ! Aahn..! Onii-chan.. " desah Kirino.

Dibuka nya satu persatu kancing piyama bewarna pink itu, dan terlihat lah bra berukuran b cup dengan warna yang senada dengan piyama yang di kenakan. Kembali kedua tangan Kyousuke meremas-remas dada Kirino. Merasakan kenyal dan lembutnya dada sang adik.

" O-onii-chan... In..ini terasa ge..geli.. Aahn..! Mmmn... ! " Kata Kirino dengan wajah nya yang sayu dan memerah.

" oh ya ? " Tanya Kyousuke balik, sembari memegang bra nya untuk di lepas. " Itukah yang kau rasakan ? " tanya Kyousuke sambil membuat dada Kirino mengguncang seperti adonan roti dengan cara menarik bra pink itu keatas. " Jangan..! AAH..! Aahn...! Aahn..." Terlambat untuk menghentikan aksi kakak.

Terlihat jelas kedua buah dada Kirino. Puting yang yang sudah keras dan bewarna pink menarik perhatian Kyousuke. " Lihat lah betapa keras nya puting mu saat ini. Kau pasti merasa sangat nikmat saat ini kan ? " Kata Kyosuke dengan memainkan puting Kirino menggunakan telunjuknya. Kirino mendesah akibat aksi kakak nya itu.

" Jadi, hasrat apa yang membuat puting mu mengeras ? " Tanya Kyousuke, dengan masih memainkan nya.

" A.. apa ? Aaahn... ! " Tanya Kirino tak mengerti.

" Bagaimana cara ku untuk bermain dengan puting mu ? " Ujar Kyousuke yang dengan tiba-tiba memelintir kedua puting Kirino, dan mengakibatkan jeritan nikmat sekaligus perih.

" Hyaan.. ! Ahn ! AH.. AH... Ah..! Hn.. ! Ah ! Ha... " Jeritnya, ketika di rasa kedua puting nya di tarik-tarik dan kemudian di pelintir.

Kyousuke merasa cukup untuk membuat adiknya terus mendesah, dan akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Di keluarkan nya sebuah botol kecil bewarna coklat bertuliskan maple syrup. Kyousuke menyeriangi ketika mengeluarkan botol tersebut, dan berkata " Ayo kita sedikit bereksperimen. " Ujarnya sembari menuangkan cairan tersebut di kedua dada Kirino

" HYAAH ! " Jerit Kirino kaget ketika di rasa sebuah cairan menyentuh dada dan puting nya. Cairan tersebut turun dari puting nya dan mulai membasahi dadanya secara menyeluruh. Aroma sirup nya yang tercium jelas membuat Kirino bisa menebak cairan apa itu.

" I..ini.. Sirup maple !? " Tebak nya, dengan tubuh yang menggeliat geli merasakan cairan yang turun perlahan dari dadanya. Kyousuke kembali meremas dada adiknya yang sudah basah dan lengket oleh sirup tersebut. " Kau menebak nya... " Kata Kyousuke " Aku sudah lapar dari tadi.. Jadi ku siapkan sesuatu yang manis untuk ku makan. Di dapur hanya ada sirup ini.. " Lanjutnya masih dengan remasan lembut pada dada kenyal, lengket dan beraroma manis tersebut.

Dengan tak sabaran, Kyousuke menyesap puting kiri Kirino dan tangan kanan nya memainkan puting kanan dengan asyik. " AHH Itu lengket ! Hnaah ! " Ujarnya dengan tubuh yang menggeliat seperti cacing. Lidah Kyousuke di pergunakan nya untuk memainkan puting yang keras dan juga lengket tersebut, dan itu berhasil membuat Kirino semakin mendesah nikmat.

" Aahn... ! Berhenti ! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini onii-chan ! Aaahn... ! Ah ! Ah ! Hn..! MN..! Hya.. ! AAH ! " Pinta nya

" Tapi rasa nya sangat manis Kirino... " Balas Kyousuke sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Tentu saja manis ! Ini kan sirup maple ! " Ujar sang adik dengan nafas yang memburu dan desahan yang tak tertahan kan. " Ha ! Ah.. Puting ku.. Ah.." Ucap nya

Kyousuke berhenti memainkan puting tersebut dengan lidah nya. Sekarang kedua jari telunjuknya menekan masuk puting yang mengeras tersebut dan membuat sang adik merasa geli juga nikmat. Desahan-desahan kenikmatan pun bergema di kamar itu. Aroma manis tercium di setiap sudut ruangan.

" Jadi, apakah ini terasa nikmat ? " Tanya sang kakak sambil menarik kedua puting tersebut.

" Aaah... ! Aaah ! Haaah ! "

" Aku tak pernah tau jika kau tidak jujur.. " Lanjutnya dengan masih menarik-narik puting itu, dan tiba-tiba kembali meremas dada Kirino. " Ingin ku remas dengan lembut ? " tanya nya dengan meremas pelan dada kenyal tersebut. " Atau dengan kasar ? cukup untuk membuat ku kehilangan pikiran mu " tambahnya sembari mempraktekan yang di bilang nya

" Tidak ! Jangan seperti itu ! " Tolak Kirino

Dihentikan nya remasan pada dada sang adik dan kembali berkata " Kau tetap tidak mau jujur ! "katanya dan lalu menyentuh bagian kewanitaan yang masih tertutup oleh celana. " I-itu tidak benar ! " Balas Kirino

" Ini akan lebih mudah untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan mu.. " Ujarnya dan menekan-nekan kewanitaan Kirino

" Haaanh ! Haaah ! Haa..! Aaahn..! "

" Kau sangat basah.. Erangan mu terdengar sangat merdu... " Katanya dan menciumi leher jenjang dan mulus milik adiknya. " NNH..! " . Kyousuke langsung melepas celana Kirino dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat. " Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Klitoris mu menegang " Katanya dan menekan klitoris yang hanya sebesar biji jagung itu. " AAHN ! NNH ! HNNH ! AAHN..! "

" Keberatan bila aku melepas celana dalam mu ? " tanya Kyousuke meminta ijin.

Kirino sedikit menggelengkan kepala nya, dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu. " Biar ku lepaskan ya.. " katanya dan langsung melucuti celana dalam yang satu-satu nya menutupi vagina Kirino.

" Ja-jangan lihat.. " Kata Kirino dan langsung menutupi vagina nya yang sudah setengah terlihat.

"Ayolah.. biarkan aku melihatnya.. " Bujuk Kyousuke

" Kau tau.. ini..ini sangat memalukan " Balas Kirino dengan wajah yang semerah apel

" Apa yang kau khawatirkan ? Ini sangat indah " Ujar Kyosuke sambil membuka lebar vagina adiknya yang berkedut-kedut dan sudah cukup basah. " AAAAAH ! Aaahn... aah..."

" Lihat lah.. Vagina mu sudah basah.. kau menikmati nya kan ? " Ucap nya dan memainkan klitoris Kirino " Aaah ! Aku tidak tau apa yang bicarakan... ! Mn.. ah ! " balas Kirino sambil memejamkan kedua mata nya.

" Hem.. begitu kah ? Kali begitu lihat lah sendiri " Ujar Kyousuke dan mengankat kedua kaki Kirino membentuk huruf V. " Hyaaaah ! " jerit kaget sang adik

Vagina Kirino pun terlihat jelas. " Vagina mu sangat bergairah. Kau menginginkan ku untuk memainkan nya kan ? " Kata sang kakak, yang sedang memandangi vagina sang adik.

" S-salah ! Bukan itu ! " Jawab Kirino namun tak di gubris oleh Kyousuke " Boleh aku menjilat nya ? " Tanya Kyousuke dan tanpa mendengar pesetujuan dari Kirino, dia langsung menjilat vagina itu mulai dari klitoris hingga turun ke bawah. " NNAAAAH..! Hnnn... Tunggu onii-chan ! Disitu kotor ! NNNM ! Be-berhenti, ini terlalu memalukan ! " Kata Kirino, dengan berusaha menjauhkan kepala sang kakak dari vagina nya. Kyousuke membuka vagina itu, memberi akses untuknya merasakan milik adik nya. " Rasa mu seperti madu. Ini sangat enak. " Ujar nya, sembari jarinya perlahan-lahan memasuki vagina itu, dan lidah nya bermain-main dengan klitoris Kirino.

" Onii-chan ! NNNH ! NNH ! AAH ! HNNH ! Dibawah si- AAAH ! " Erang Kirino

" Aku ingin merasakan lebih ! " Ujar Kyousuke dan memasukan kedua jarinya secara serentak dengan cukup kasar

" NNAAAH ! " Jerit Kirino kaget ketika dirasanya jari-jari Kyousuke masuk dan mulai bergerak zig zag. Cairan kenikmatan pun mulai keluar seiring Kyousuke mengocok jari-jarinya di dalam liang kewanitaan itu. " Vagina mu tidak mau berhenti mengeluarkan cairan nya " Ucap Kyousuke

"Tidak ! AAH ! AAAAHN ! AAH ! Be-berhenti onii-chan ! Nnnn.. Mmm Aaah ! Haaah..! Fuuaah.. Aaaah.. haah.. haah... " Erang Kirino semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kyousuke kembali menjilat vagina Kirino, " Keluarkan desahan kenikmatan mu Kirino.. " Ujarnya

" A-aku tidak bisa ! Onii-chan ! Aaah..! Nnnh ! Aaahn..! " Balas Kirino sambil berusaha menutup mulutnya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi nya. Suara desahan nya semakin terdengar erotis. Tubuhnya penuh keringat dan berbagai cairan lain. Kyousuke mengeluarkan jarinya, dan menggantikan nya dengan lidah. Tangan kirinya membuka paha Kirino untuk memberikan nya akses. Sedangkan tangan kanan nya meremas dada Kirino dengan kasar, tak lupa memainkan puting yang tegang dan bewarna merah muda tersebut.

Ketika dirasa sesuatu akan keluar, Kirino pun berkata " Bi-bila kau tetap melakukan ini. A-aku akan..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah cairan melesat keluar dengan derasnya. Jeritan pun terdengar " AAAAH ! AAAAH ! AAH ! " Ketika seluruh cairan itu keluar dan membasahi kasur, Kyousuke berkata " kenapa kau gemetar ? Apa karna kau baru keluar untuk pertama kali ? " tanyanya dengan seulas senyum

" Haaah... haaah... Jangan tanya aku hal seperti itu Haaah... haah... " Jawab Kirino dengan nafas yang memburu.

" Aku ingin lebih melakukan hal mesum dengan mu. " Katanya sambil memegang tangan Kirino dan menuntun nya untuk menyentuh miliknya yang sudah sangat keras dan menegang.

" Hyaah ! I-ini.. " Kata Kirino menerka-nerka

" Kau tau betapa kerasnya penis ku ? Tubuh ku merespon betapa seksi nya tubuh mu, Kirino " balas nya, sambil menurunkan reslesting celana nya, dan mengeluarkan penisnya yan besar dan tegang.

" Uwaaah ! " teriak Kirino yang terperanjat kaget. Tangan Kirino menyentuh penis iitu, dan mulai mengelus-elus pelan.

" Bolehkan aku memasukan nya ? " Tanya Kyousuke sambil memposisikan penisnya di vagina Kirino.

Kirino hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, dan sedkit mendesah ketika dirasanya ujung penis itu menyentuh bagian luar vagina nya. Kyousuke mulai mendorong masuk penisnya, dan sambil berkata " Aku berjanji akan memasukan nya dengan lembut. "

" Ba-baiklah.. " balas Kirino

Penis itu mulai menerobos masuk vagina Kirino. Perlahan-lahan, mulai dari ujung hingga akhirnya masuk sepenuhnya. " Aaah ! Aaah ! Hnaaaah ! A-aku bisa merasakan penis mu masuk onii-chan... haah... haah.. Aku melakukan sex dengan mu onii-chan... haah.. haah... " Kata Kirino dengan menunjukan seulas senyum.

" Apakah ini sakit ? " Tanya Kyousuke

" I-iya.. tapi tak apa... aku akan baik-baik saja.. " balas Kirino dengan tersenyum

" Kalau begitu, aku akan mulai bergerak. " Kata Kyousuke sambil sedikit memundurkan penisnya, dan bergerak dengan kasar juga cepat. " Nnnnh ! Haaah ! Haah ! Aaaah ! Aah ! Onii-chan, jangan tiba-tiba... kau jadi snagat kasar... haah.. Aaaah... " Ujar Kirino " Aahn ! Aaahn ! Jangan ! Jangan seperti ini ! Haaaah ! " Lanjutnya

" Rasanya sangat panas di dalam vagina mu. Ini cukup untuk membuat ku meleleh " Kata Kyousuke dengan menambah kecepatan nya.

" Aku merasa semakin menggila ! Haaah ! Aaaahn ! " Balas Kirino

" Katakan, bagaimana rasanya penis ku di dalam mu ? " Tanya Kyousuke dengan seulas senyum

" A-apa ? Haah... aku tidak mungkin mengatakan nya.. Itu terlalu memalukan ! Aaahn ! " Balas Kirino dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Kyousuke mengangkat tubuh Kirino dan memposisikan nya seperti anjing. " Bila kau tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak akan melanjutkan " katanya dan berhenti menggerakan penisnya.

" Eeh ? " Kata Kirino dengan nada kecewa

" Jadi ayolah, coba dan biarkan kata-kata itu keluar " balas nya " Kau sangat ingin mau lebih, aku yakin " lanjutnya

Dengan terputus-putus, Kirino pun berusaha mengutarakan nya " Penismu... sangat besar... dan keras.. itu membakar ku didalam... dan lagi.. Rasanya sangat nikmat... aaah... "

Kyousuke tersenyum licik dan kembali menggerakan penisnya dengan kasar dan cepat. " Lebih ! Aku ingin lebih ! Aku ingin tetap melakukan seks bersama onii-chan ! " Katanya dengan desahan eortis nya

" Kau cukup mesum Kirino.. " Balas Kyousuke, dan melumat bibir Kirino

Serangan penis Kyousuke pada vagina sang adik, membuat Kirino merasakan tubuh nya bergejolak dan akan ada yang keluar lagi. " O-onii-chan.. aku akan keluar lagi.. aaahn... Aaah... Aah ! "

" Keluarkan semua milik mu, Kirino.." Balas Kyousuke dan menambah kecepatan nya. Dengan brutal dia mengggerakan penisnya di dalam liang kewanitaan itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sedikit demi sedikit cairan-cairan itu pun mulai melesat keluar dan membasahi kasur, dan lalu satu hentakan terakhir

" Keluaar ! Uwaaa ! Aku keluaar ! " Teriak Kirino, dan bersamaan dengan itu, Kyousuke menarik keluar penisnya yang belum klimaks. Tubuhnya lelah tak berdaya, dan jatuh terbaring. Nafasnya yang memburu di coba nya untuk stabil. " Kirino, aku belum keluar... " kata Kyousuke dan kembali memposisikan miliknya di depan mulut Kirino

" Puaskan aku dengan mulut mu Kirino.. " Ucap sang kakak, sambil menyodorkan penisnya

Dengan spontan, Kirino menjilat ujung penis Kyousuke, dan mengulum nya dengan nikmat. Kyousuke merasakan rasa nikmat yang sudah lama tak dirasakan nya. Di remas nya dada Kirino, untuk menambah kenikmatan.

" Ya.. kau sangat pintar, Kirino... Bergerak lah dengan lembut... " Pinta nya, sambil memelintir puting Kirino.

" Hn... Mn... Fuaaah... Mn... Nnnn... "

Kyousuke merasa akan keluar, dan dengan tiba-tiba melepas penisnya dari mulut Kirino, lalu segera memposisikan nya di vagina. Dan dengan brutal menusuk nya masuk " Hyaaaah ! "

Digerakan nya penisnya lagi dengan sangat brutal. Tangan kanan nya bermain-main dengan klitoris dan tangan kiri nya meremas kasar dada Kirino. Kembali dirasakan nya kenikmatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Kirino merasakan akan klimaks lagi untuk yang ketiga kali nya. " Onii-chan ! Aaah! Haaah ! "

" Akan ku keluarkan didalam... " Uajr Kyousuke, dan semakin cepat memaju mundurkan penisnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, " Oni-chan ! Aaku keluar lagi ! Aaaaah "

" A-aku juga.. Hn... "

" Crot.. crot.. crot.. " suara sprema yang keluar

Kedua nya terkulai lemas, dan akhirnya tidur bersama. Tubuh mereka di penuhi aroma menyengat dan keringat.

The End

Fiiiuh... Akhirnya selesai juga satu cerita... Lelah nya.. Oh ! Arigatou yang sudah mau baca fic gaje ini... Gomen kalo masih banyak typo dan kosa kata yang tak sesuai.. Sekian dan..

PLEASE REVIEM !


End file.
